


My Sunshine

by watch_your_grammer



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, dad!tig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_your_grammer/pseuds/watch_your_grammer
Summary: Tig is a good dad and is taking advantage of his second chance





	My Sunshine

“Hey, Y/N!” Juice calls as he slides off of his bike, hanging his sunglasses on the collar of his shirt. You just so happened to be getting the mail when they came roaring down the road, having just come home from work, not even stepping foot inside your house yet.

“As radiant as evr!” Chibs grins as he swoops in to kiss your cheek.

“The old bastard inside?” Jax asks as he kisses your other cheek, already on his way towards your front door.

“Yeah, he’s with the baby.” They grab your backpack and hold open the door for you, listening when you silently beg them to be quiet, just in case she’s sleeping. Tig’s asleep on the couch, your daughter nearly naked as she lays on his bare chest, her fist in her mouth as her father draws his fingers down her spine with an almost sloppy movement. He’s nearly asleep, barely conscious at this point, and the sight of him spread out like that makes your heart jump. The four of you stare for a moment before you wave them into the kitchen, making them take their filthy boots off and insisting you’ll get him up in a minute.

And you fully intend to… but then you hear Tig humming a broken tune under his breath, something that takes you a little while to place, but when you do you nearly let a few tears slip from your lashes.

~You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray  
You’ll never know dear  
How much I love you~

You bend over to take your daughter off of his chest, knowing she’s not going to enjoy being jostled, and you were right, but her father reacts more intensely than you thought he would. “Don’t take her from me.” He all but whimpers, hugging her tiny body to his and squeezing his eyes shut. This makes you freeze completely, fingers still under your daughter’s tummy but now Tig has both of his hands on her, protective but gentle.

“Tigger,” you coo, kneeling beside the couch. “Baby, you gotta get up.” Smoothing the wild hair your child has inherited from his forehead, you press a kiss to the tip of his now and one to your child’s temple.

“Hey, sexy.” He yawns, blinking at the setting sun pouring in through the windows, a tired smile on his lips.

“Hey, yourself.” You grin, kissing him gently, ignoring the taste of cigarettes on his tongue. “The guys are here, I’ll take her and you can talk with them, I need to feed her anyways.” Leaning back, you adjust your bra and wince at the tender flesh.

“Save some for me?” He growls, eyes narrowed as he watches you move. You let an amused huff escape your lips as you reach for the baby on his chest. Tig flinches slightly and you pause, looking at him.

“We’re not going anywhere, honey.” He nods. “We can’t live without you anyways, she’s already a complete daddy’s girl, don’t worry.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just-”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me, I get where you’re coming from. But that’s not going to happen again, okay? You’re stuck with us until ‘death do us part’, and you bet your ass I’d get a Ouija board to cuss you out if you did something stupid.” This makes him chuckle and he finally hands your daughter to you, watching as she whimpers before settling against your chest with her head tucked against your neck, her little breaths dampening your skin.

“I love you.” He says without taking his eyes off of the child in your arms. “So much.”

“And we love you, Trager.” You kiss him once more before standing and walking towards the nursery, totally ready to take your bra off.

~Please don’t take my sunshine away.~


End file.
